The invention relates to an overload protection device for a scale, particularly a precision scale or analysis scale, the weighing scale of which is arranged at the upper end of a parallel-guided load support coupled with a transducer and having limit stops providing limited movement of the load support, and wherein a pre-biased, resilient element is arranged in the mechanical connection between the weighing pan and load support, the spring path of which is greater than the free path of the weighing pan up to a stop in the scale, thus protecting the scale mechanism from overloads.
This type of top pan precision scale operates mechanically with the aid of a lever arrangement and adjustable sets of weights, or electromechanically with the aid of a transducer according to the electromagnetic force compensation principle, in conjunction with the oscillating string principle or with extension measuring strips. In all cases, the load support carrying the weighing pan performs a vertical movement of a few tenths of millimeters or a few millimeters before striking a stop in the housing, which is intended to protect the scale mechanism from overloads. Such overloads occur, for example, when loads are placed too hard on the weighing pan, too much in the peripheral area, or otherwise improperly positioned.